


Eternal

by his_butler_pining



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Ciel is Seventeen, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Rebirth, Recovered Memories, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 02:33:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4859726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/his_butler_pining/pseuds/his_butler_pining
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian goes about his day to day life feeling empty.  Something is missing, but he doesn't know what it is.  Things are strange enough for him, a head full of knowledge he should not possess.  He can make any kind of cake on earth, or argue about ancient Roman weapons with the staunchest historians.  </p>
<p>Don't get him started on Victorian dining.</p>
<p>When a high school student runs into him on the street, however, Sebastian feels something click into place.  Now, more than ever, he is totally lost.  Defeated by a mouthy brat on the street, and he doesn't even know his name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternal

Sebastian's life was a living hell. Literally, when he was sleeping anyway. Visions of a place that was dark and shadowy, none of the flames of legend, but he knew somehow. It was hell, or something like it, and he had _been there,_ had _seen it._ He awoke breathing hard, covered in sweat, not sure what he was so afraid of. There were no monsters after him, no demons chasing out of the pits. No knife wielding maniacs, or undead creatures clutching for his ankles as he fled.

Sebastian awoke feeling as though he'd forgotten something there. Something so important that the thought of leaving it behind brought tears to his eyes. Made the scar on the back of his left hand ache. 

There was no use trying to go back to sleep after that, so he got ready for work with a grimace. Sebastian, ostensibly, worked at a pastry shop a few blocks from his apartment. In actuality most of his income came from hacking, but he had to appear to have some sort of income to keep watchful eyes off him. So he went to work day after day making cakes and breads, which came incredibly easy for him. As all things did.

Ever since he'd been a teenager, Sebastian _knew_ things. Things he had no way of knowing, yet they were all there, lurking in his mind. Not only how to make a thousand different kinds of cake, or what the best method to prepare tea was. Sebastian could speak French, Latin, and German. Not the modern dialects, but those used in the eighteen hundreds. He'd never taken a language class, or learned on his own, but the words were there, filling up his head in a dizzying cloud. It had taken a few years of independent study to develop those skills so he could actually communicate with modern speakers instead of sounding like a badly written period piece, and even then who was he supposed to speak Latin to? Leave it to Sebastian to know a dead language, along with two he could only really use across an ocean.

Sebastian knew about history. More than history books did, sometimes, and things that often contradicted them. Yet somehow he knew he was right, as though he'd been there. It hadn't taken long for his adoptive parents to decide there was something wrong with him. They threw money at him and kicked him out, eager to have him as far away as possible. With his bizarre red eyes and black fingernails, both the result of a rare genetic defect, he'd always unsettled them just a little. Especially once he'd turned thirteen and insisted his name was Sebastian, so vehemently that they'd had it changed to appease him. When he started spewing Latin phrases and telling them about common misconceptions regarding the Byzantine empire, they snapped. He couldn't blame them, not really. Sebastian knew he was a freak.

A monstrosity with red eyes and black nails. A scar on his hand and dreams of hell. Always empty, missing something he could not name. A piece of himself lost, precious and irretrievable.

He'd finished school on his own at sixteen, eager to get out as fast as possible. Now he rarely left his apartment for anything besides work, losing himself in the numbers and coding on his laptop. Computers were the one thing he knew absolutely nothing about, and learning had been incredibly rewarding. Actually putting new information into his mind instead of pulling up memories he should not have was like seeing a new world. Once he'd gotten into hacking, he realized he didn't need to do anything else in life, not really. Sebastian could pay all his bills and live in relative comfort without lifting a finger, no one the wiser.

Until tax time came, anyway.

It was with a weary sigh that he left his apartment, dressed in jeans and a black button up shirt, a scarf coiled around his neck. Gloves as always, not to protect him from the cold so much as to hide his scar. The wind bit through his black double breasted jacket, and he buttoned it up tight as he made his way downtown. _So fucking cold, Jesus Christ._ Barely November and already freezing, winter was going to kick his ass this year. He would be able to see the sign of the pastry shop as soon as he rounded the corner, proclaiming 'East End's Bakery' as the finest in town. And it was, ever since Sebastian started working there.

Then a figure smashed into him, crashing to the ground upon impact, a bag falling from his hand and scattering books across the sidewalk. Sebastian knelt down and began picking up papers and folders, mouth opened to apologize when he was cut off by harsh words.

"Watch where you're going, you fucking idiot! Are you trying to break the rest of my bones? Fuck all." 

Everything in Sebastian froze at the sound of that voice, crawling across time, spinning through the depths of hell to find his ears. 

_Young master._ It twisted through his head like an incantation, uninvited and sending a shiver up his spine.

He looked up at the boy, dressed in the uniform of a prestigious private school located nearby, suit jacket and black slacks. The tie held in his hand, instead of tied around his throat. An eyepatch covered his right eye, along with a cast on his left wrist that stopped at the knuckles, enveloping all of the boy's thumb. Hair was so black it was almost looked blue, his visible eye a beautiful cerulean. Now scowling at the ground as he shoved papers and books back into his messenger bag one handed. Sebastian knew this boy, he'd touched those delicate hands. Tied a patch over that eye, careful not to pull those soft strands of hair.

_That's ridiculous, you've never seen him before. He's still in high school, probably no more than sixteen! Get a fucking grip, you bastard._

Still, once everything was packed away and the boy looked up at him, Sebastian was speechless. When they locked eyes, the boy went very still, one hand lifting to touch the patch on his eye. Rubbing at it, as though it ached, mouth falling open. Sebastian was kneeling on the ground, the boy crouching in front of him, and he didn't know what he was doing when his hands moved on their own.

Took the loose tie from his small hands and wrapped it around that pale throat, tying it with swift fingers. Once it was in place, knotted firmly and hanging just right, Sebastian reached up and straightened the patch over his eye, pulling a few stray locks out from under the string. It felt familiar in a way that made his chest hurt, and the boy did not protest. Just stayed there, silent and unmoving, even as Sebastian reached down to retie his shoe. The air felt heavy between them, and when he was finished they just stared at each other. An eternity spooling out around them, full of emotion Sebastian could almost _taste._ Then those pale cheeks flushed bright, a scowl painting his features, and the boy stood up with a huff. Zipped up his bag and dusted himself off, shooting a vicious glare at Sebastian. No less harsh coming from only one eye.

"Try not to run over anyone else today, you moron." He rushed off without a backwards glance, and Sebastian felt words pouring out of his mouth unbidden.

"Yes, my lord."

**Author's Note:**

> This will not be updated more than once a month or so. I have a lot of fics going, actually, but I didn't feel like dealing with the ship hate on my main account. It's exhausting. All my sebaciel will be posted here, along with some rinyukio I'm working on. Hit me up in the comments, if you would.


End file.
